harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Abby's Letter
Chapter1 Abby looked at the clock timing how much time was left before her and her brothers eleventh birthday the clock seemed to click slowly and every second seemed like an hour she thought I'm going to hogwarts with my brother so we should have nothing to worry about she looked at the window hoping to see an owl with a letter on it's foot. Ray was turning in his sleep which meant he was having a bad dream she looked on wondering what type of animal she would get a cat would be nice but sometimes they can be really annoying no she would rather get an owl. Owl's were more helpful then cats they carried letters and newspapers she knew cause she saw her mum reading the daily prophet she had read some too but not much Ray always read the daily prophet and had big dreams of becoming an Auror but you need high grades for that and Ray was not the best at school. When her mother called "Abby, Ray wake up breakfast is ready and there's a letter here for you" Abby and Ray pushed eachother down the stairs and sat at the breakfast table waiting for their letter but mum said "Here you go" she handed the letters to Abby and Ray and Abby quickly opened hers and it said: (I don't have a HP book with me so i forgot what the letter says) Dear, Abby '' ''You will be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where you will learn magic but there is a rule you are not to use magic outside of school as it sometimes frightens the muggles. Also First year students are not allowed a broom until second year. See the enclosed form for all your school stuff you will need you can get these at Diagon alley just tap the third brick under the broken one and that is all Sincerly, Mrs.Flake Abby put the paper down and said to Ray "What did yours say?" Ray shrugged "Proboly said what yours said" their dad came out to the front hallway with an owl he said "Ok give me the letters so i can send them too Mrs.Snow" they handed their letters to their dad and he wrapped them on his owl and the owl flew out the window. Their dad opened the door and stepped outside and got into his car and drove off Ray took a big piece of the pancake and said "Um should we be going to Diagon alley?" Abby looked at her brother with a glaring look but there mum had exclaimed "Oh yes you are right come on lets go" they all stood up and went to the leaky cauldron in a hurry. "As if nothing could happen" Ray complained loudly as they were stuck in what Abby thought was the worst traffic jam ever known and she wanted to get there already so she said casually "Mum can we use the invisilbility part of this car and fly there?" but sadly mum's answer was always "No we can't cause of all the muggles around". Abby sighed "Well it's about time we got out of that" Ray nodded and asked "When are we going to get there mum?" mum stopped at a little parking lot and turned around "Ramond and Abigale Snow you two must be the worst pair of twins i ever met. She groaned "Mum you don't call us by our full name it's not cool" Ray giggled and said "What do you know about cool" and Abby thought Great the only thing me and my brother will agree on is calling us Ray and Abby jeez he's not cool either so what's his problem? She jerked out of her daydream when her mum said "We're here welcome to Diagon alley" then she added "I'll pick you up later" she then drove off. Chapter 2 Abby and Ray looked around before deciding what to do as they started walking a whole lot of people were bustling around and pushing Abby and Ray until they were grabbed by another kid and led to gringotts the kid said "Lucky we got out of there my name is Lily potter" (Surprising?) she said "you can't buy stuff without money this is gringotts the most safest place if you want something protected like money so what's your fault?" Abby said 765. Lily beamed "Right beside mine" Ray looked at her and said "Are you a first year?" Lily nodded "Yep i'm starting hogwarts just like you" Ray said "Let's all get our school stuff together then" Lily ran toward the snow white building and went in with Ray and Abby right behind her Lily Asked the goblin "Keys 765 and 766 please" the goblin handed the keys to her and Abby and they scrambled into the cart clumsily Lily giggled. Ray looked down and saw a bunch of vaults Abby was wondering if there were dragons down here I hope not she looked around for a breath of fire and she found herself stopping in front of her vault the goblin jumped out and unlocked it Ray and Abby grabbed enough money to last them for a year or two then they headed back to Lily. Lily was waiting for them then when they scrambled in the went to her vault they did not have far to go she hopped ot and dissapeared into the vault coming back a few seconds later with her money. They walked out of the building and decided where to go next Abby ran toward Ollivanders to get her wand with Ray and Lily close behind she walked into the store to see a man on a ladder checking something and the man turned saying "Welcome Lily, Ray and Abby are you ready to get your wands? Category:Fan Fics